


Pliant

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Five more minutes,’ Alec mumbles as he buries his head into the pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pliant

‘Five more minutes,’ Alec mumbles as he buries his head into the pillow, nuzzling his face into it.

His body is pliant, his muscles relaxed. There is a warm body pressed against his bare back, a wet mouth on the nape of his neck. Magnus hums as he playfully nips at the side of his jaw. Alec turns around in his arms, only to press a sleepy, sloppy kiss against Magnus’ lips. He smiles into it.


End file.
